Dream Guy
by M3ltd0wn
Summary: Liana has been having recurring dreams about a man dressed in black. What will she do when the man becomes reality? Or was he reality all along? Rated T for probable swearing and violence.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, thank you for clicking on my story. This is my second, so I hope I've improved. Hope you enjoy! I do not own Black Butler or any of its characters.**

* * *

**I**

* * *

Liana walked through the foggy forest. The path was lined with spider webs on both sides, which Liana eyed nervously.

_My butterfly…_

Liana recognized that voice. "I'm coming." She muttered and began running. She could see it; the clearing was close this time. Liana ran faster as she felt someone gently shoving her and calling her name. The voice grew louder as the man in black came into view. She out stretched a hand as her eyes opened.

"Hey, Liana." Liana recognized the voice of her friend, Jason, as she came to. "Get up. We are leaving." She looked around, realizing that she was in her Scripture classroom. The two friends were the only ones in the room.

"Hey, Jason." Liana forced a smile. "It's time to go, already?"

"Yeah." The Korean teen nodded. "Manny told me to wake you up."

"Ah, thanks." Liana stood as Jason left. "I'm sorry, Claude." Liana muttered, picking up her backpack. She took out her MP3, and then paused. "Who is Claude?" She asked herself.

As Liana walked out of the classroom at the end of the school day, she placed her ear buds in her ears to block out the sound of the student's chatter. Looking out at the parking lot, the familiar gray truck belonging to her father wasn't there. She sighed; he was usually late.

Liana tightened her ponytail as she walked to her locker. A boy rushed past her, bumping Liana and knocking out the left ear bud. Liana frowned, placing it back in her ear. "He could've at least said sorry." She glanced at the wall next to her and saw a large spider that normally wasn't there. She stopped, turning to the arachnid. Liana had always been fascinated, and at the same time frightened, by spiders.

She knelt down in front of the pipe where the spider had made its home. She stayed there, observing the spider. Oddly enough, the spider seemed to be observing Liana as well. She made a soft 'hmm' sound, and stood. Before she turned the corner, she stopped, looked back, and waved slightly to the spider.

She wasn't sure why this was, but she had felt as though she'd seen the spider before. The spider was long out of her mind as she opened her locker. Walking back, she noticed there were some boys crowded around the spider and its web.

"Gross!" One exclaimed.

"Someone poke it!" Another grinned. Liana scowled.

"Hey!" She shouted. "Leave it alone!"

"Why?" The boy closest to her questioned. "Is it your pet or something?"

"Seriously?" Liana crossed her arms. "I only have a clownfish."

"Then why are you so defensive?" Another boy asked. "It's just a dumb spider." Liana hesitated. In all honesty, she didn't know why she cared for a spider, she just did.

"I don't know." Liana frowned. "Just leave it alone."

"Alright…" The boys left, going in different directions.

"Thank god." Liana paused, uncrossing her arms and kneeling down by the spider. "You okay there?" She asked, as though the spider could understand her. As to be expected, there was no response. "You might wanna find somewhere else to live." She advised. "Mr. Hernandez will probably get rid of you, if you keep chilling there." She stood. "Well, see you."

"Hey, Liana!" Her father smiled as Liana approached the car.

"Hey, Dad." Liana smiled, opening the door and getting in.

"How was your day?" The stout man asked as his daughter buckled in.

"Alright, I guess." Liana shrugged as her father started the car.

"You guess?" Her father gave a hearty laugh. "Did something happen?"

"No." Liana decided not to mention the spider or her dream. "Just the usual."

"Okay then." Liana looked out the window, pondering her odd dream. It wasn't the first time she had dreamt about the strange man in that rather frightening forest. Every time she dreamt of the area, she would get closer to a clearing, where she knew the black-clad man was waiting. She couldn't help but dread what would happen when she finally reached him. As they pulled into their driveway, her father smiled.

"We're here!" Liana smiled, getting out.

"Thank the lord!" She laughed, slinging her backpack on her shoulders. Her father unlocked the door.

"Carrie is probably asleep." Carrie was Liana's younger sister. Since they went to different schools, Carrie was normally home before Liana.

"Figures." Liana shrugged, putting her backpack by the coffee table.

"Oh, and your mother said she'd be home around six tonight. Also, don't forget to do your laundry!" Her father reminded.

"No promises." Liana smiled, going upstairs. Her father chuckled.

Liana closed her bedroom door behind her and locked it. She frowned. She was curious to know what would happen if she reached the man, but afraid at the same time. Dreams normally don't reoccur this often.

She sat in her chair at her desk and began looking up information about recurring dreams. "They're supposed to tell me something really important about myself, huh?" She pondered. "But what could a guy in black tell me about myself." She swiveled around. "He looked pretty rich, too, in a butler sort of way." She stood. "No use worrying about it now. If it happens again, then I'll worry." She paused. "But it probably will happen again. And seriously, who the fuck is Claude?" Liana shook her head. "He's probably just some dream guy… Yeah, a dream guy…"

Liana looked at her bed with messy sheets. She had no homework, seeing as it was the weekend, so she was free to do whatever. Well, except destroy a city.

Liana walked over and got into bed, throwing the blanket over her head. "Guess a nap is in order." She closed her eyes and began daydreaming. She couldn't remember much after that.

* * *

Liana found herself back in the forest. She decided she wouldn't walk this time, and ran instead. The path was all too familiar, and the grass crunched under her feet.

_My butterfly…_

There was the voice again. Liana didn't know who it belonged too.

_I'm waiting…_

"I'm coming." Liana panted. "Just give me a sec." She ran faster, nearly tripping over her feet as she neared the clearing. The man was waiting in the center. Liana dashed past the curved entrance and slowed her pace as she neared the man.

"I've been waiting, my dear." The man smirked, looking at Liana with golden eyes.

"Who are you?" Liana asked, trying to catch her breath.

"Claude."

"What do you want from me?" Liana stared into the man's eyes, as if entranced by them.

"You." Was all the man said before gently taking Liana's hand. Light enveloped the two and Liana woke up with the sunlight beaming on her eyes from her window.

"Your name is Claude, huh?" Liana asked no one in particular as she sat up. "I guess I like that name." She got out of bed, checking the time. _5:53 _the clock read. "Can't say I understand what you want." She shrugged, adjusting her short pigtails.

* * *

The next day, in Physics, Liana and her classmates sat at their desks, wondering where Mrs. Ashlock was.

"Is she not here today?" A boy asked.

"I didn't see her." Another boy shrugged. "Maybe we get a sub." Liana smiled at the prospect of a substitute teacher.

"I hope so." She said to no specific person. The door opened and the class fell silent as an adult male with messy black hair walked in. Liana's mouth opened in shock. "Oh my god…" she whispered.

"Hello, everyone." The man said flatly as he walked to the podium in front of the room. "You may call me Mr. Faustus. I will be your instructor for the rest of the year."

* * *

**A/N: And that was chapter one of "Dream Guy"! How'd you folks like it? How do you think Liana will react? Let me know in a review! Hope you enjoyed! (Also, for V, sorry I posted this without consulting you. I had it finished already and wanted to get it out there.)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to mayemerald9 for your follow and to ****Vidgealz C Valvatore and I-hate-everyone-Friday for your reviews****! Here's chapter 2! I do not own Black Butler or any of its characters.**

* * *

**II**

* * *

"Liana." Liana's seating partner, Emanuel, whispered to her. "What's with that face? Do you know this guy?"

"N-Nope." Liana recomposed herself, slightly shaking her head. "I'm just surprised that… we got a sub! Mrs. Ashlock is normally here, isn't she?"

"Well, yeah." Emanuel blinked, turning his head back to the front of the room, where Mr. Faustus, who had seemed not to notice the two in the back, was writing down various formulas on the board. Liana buried her head in her arms. How was he here? First things first, was it really him? It might just be some guy that looks like him. _I don't even know his last name._ Liana thought, trying to comfort herself as she lifted her head and began to write down the formulas as Mr. Faustus spoke, explaining them. _It's just some new teacher. It's all good Liana. Everything's cool._

She then got another shock of realization as she looked to her left, past Emanuel, and remembered that the desk she and Emanuel sat at was right next to the teacher's desk. _I'm dead._ She thought in despair. _If it really is him, I am so fucking dead._

An hour passed by, thankfully, without incident, until the bell rang. Liana closed her notebook as everyone else stood, putting their backpacks on. Mr. Faustus said something about the homework, but Liana only half-listened, for she had already written it down. "And, Miss Riveron," Liana looked up, hearing her last name. "I'd like you to see me at the end of the day." Liana nodded, although she became frightened.

"Liana!" Liana's friend, Maryanne, smiled, calling out to Liana as she ran over. Liana grunted as Maryanne embraced her in a hug.

"Hey, Mary." Liana smiled as Maryanne pulled away.

"Did you get the new Physics teacher yet?" Maryanne asked as the two walked to their History class. "Who am I kidding? You just got out of there, so of course you did!" Maryanne looked behind, then turned her head back towards Liana and leaned in to her taller friend. "He's cute, right? C'mon! Tell me you agree!"

"As if!" Liana cried, although a blush did creep onto her face. In truth, Liana did find Claude attractive, if only a little.

"Well, that's okay because…" Maryanne trailed off, then grinned. "You're blushing! You totally like him!"

"Shut up, Mary." Liana's voice wavered as she walked ahead of the blonde.

"Hey!" Maryanne frowned as she followed Liana into their classroom. "I was just messing. Liana!"

* * *

Liana noticed that the day had passed by rather swiftly, and that it was already the end of the day. A knot formed in her stomach as she walked to the Physics classroom. Her hands shook as she tried to reassure herself that everything thing was fine. Maybe Mr. Faustus just wanted to talk about some homework. As if…

She knocked on the door. The knocks seemed louder than thunder. Liana waited for what felt like an eternity until Mr. Faustus opened the door. "Miss Riveron." He spoke flatly, but there was a hint of something resembling joy. "Please, come in."

"Thank you, sir." Liana nodded, trying to keep her voice steady as she walked inside. Mr. Faustus closed the door.

"Please, have a seat, Miss Riveron." Mr. Faustus sat at his desk.

"Yes, sir." Liana sat in Emanuel's seat, facing Mr. Faustus. "What did you want to see me for, sir?" For a minute, Mr. Faustus didn't respond. He just sat there, staring into Liana's light-blue eyes.

"Liana." He finally spoke. "Do you know who I am?" Liana flinched at the question.

"I might…" Liana paused. "Are you Claude?"

"Yes." Claude nodded.

"That's what I was afraid of." Liana muttered.

"Why?" Claude asked, catching Liana off guard. She thought he wouldn't hear her statement. "Why were you afraid of me?"

"Well, y'know." Liana stumbled over her words. "People don't… really… have dreams… or, no wait! People don't have… dreams where…" Liana cried out in frustration. Claude smirked.

"It's alright." He gently took Liana's hand. "I understand." Liana blushed, looking at Claude. "Humans don't normally have dreams in which they see others that appear to them in reality soon afterwards, correct?"

"Uh… yeah." Liana looked away. God, this was embarrassing. "So, uh… Why did you, or rather, how did you know who I am? And how do you know about the dreams I've been having?"

"It's simple." Claude softly began stroking Liana's fingers with his thumb. "You are my mate."

"I'm sorry, what?" Liana blinked in surprise. Who uses the term 'mate' anymore?

"You know what I said." Claude said simply. "You are my mate and I am yours." He paused. "And since you are my mate, you should know that I am a demon."

"Woah. Woah." Liana pulled her hand out of Claude's grasp. "Now, hold on just a minute. First, you go off telling me that I'm your mate, and then you say you're a demon? What even are you saying? Next thing I know you're probably gonna tell me that we, like, have some sort of 'dream connection' thingy!" Claude just stared at her. "I was right, wasn't I?" Liana frowned.

"Yes."

"Figures." Liana sighed. "But how even is that possible?"

"Demons know their mate, just by looking at them." Claude explained. "The way they meet can vary. It even includes humans and their dreams. The results will almost always be the same: the two are mates for eternity."

"That's interesting." Liana said, her voice rising. "But it's bullshit. Very well thought out bullshit. What makes you think I'd believe that?"

"Is there not enough proof?" Claude asked. "If a demon's mate is a human, the human will be marked from birth." Claude looked at Liana's leg. "Is there not a mark in the shape of a star on your left ankle?" Liana's eyes widened. Only she and her family knew about that.

"No way…" Liana gawked. She quickly pulled down her sock, and there it was. "H-How do you know about that?" She demanded.

"You were marked to be my mate." Claude stated as Liana stood. "And now that I've found you, you are mine. No other being will have you."

"This is crazy…" Liana stood. "This is just some crazy dream, and I'm gonna wake up any second."

"This is no dream, Liana." Claude said, standing in front of her. "This is reality. Deny it all you want, but it is real." Liana sighed in defeat.

"Okay, so say I do think it's real. Then what?" She asked, slightly afraid of the answer.

"Then we are bound to each other for eternity." Claude explained. "Eventually, you will learn to accept it."

"Alright, fine, whatever." Liana frowned. "You've said what you need, now I'm leaving." Liana closed the door behind her. Claude smirked.

"My..." He spoke to no one but himself. "It seems my mate is a rather skeptical one. Though, I'm not surprised." He sat back down at his desk. "I have grown to love her, as she will grow to love me." He looked at the door. "Goodnight, Liana. I will see you in your dreams."

* * *

**A/N: Chapter 2 is done! Thanks again to everyone who followed, added this story to their favorites, and reviewed! What do you think Liana will do now? Let me know! Hope you enjoyed!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you to everyone for your feedback! Hope you enjoy Chapter 3!**

* * *

**III**

* * *

The forest had returned to Liana in her dreams. Liana frowned. "Damn it all." She cursed. "Guess I gotta go." She began walking slowly. "He can wait."

_My butterfly…_

"Nuh-uh!" Liana shook her head. "I'm not running for anyone!"

"Then, I'll bring you here." In an instant, Liana was standing in front of Claude. She scowled, taking a step back.

"Damn it!" Liana growled. "The hell is your problem?"

"I've already told you." Claude frowned. "You are my mate. We are bound together forever."

"Well, what if I don't want to!" Liana yelled. "What if I don't want to be anyone's mate!"

"You don't decide that." Claude glared. Liana glared as well.

"Fuck this, I'm waking up!" Liana slammed her eyes shut and let darkness overtake her. The darkness changed, as strange as that sounds, and when Liana opened her eyes again, she was at home in her bed. "Screw you, Claude."

* * *

"Hey! Liana!" Maryanne called to Liana a few days later. "So, I heard you and Mr. Faustus had a little chat on Monday." Maryanne grinned. "What was it about?"

"Nothing." Liana lied. "It was nothing." Maryanne noticed an angry look on the brunette's face.

"Are you sure?" Maryanne asked with concern. "You seem kinda angry. Did I do something wrong?"

"No, no." Liana said, shaking her head. "Not you."

"Then who did?" Maryanne asked. Liana didn't respond. "I'm going to keep bothering you until you tell me, y'know!"

"Well, let's hope you can keep it up, then!" Liana frowned.

"I can do this all week!" Maryanne called as Liana walked away.

As soon as Liana arrived home, she ran up to her room. "Wonder what's up with her." Her father pondered. Liana locked the door and sat at her computer.

"I think I need to know more about this whole 'mate' thing." She told herself, opening Chrome.

After a good thirty minutes of searching and going through various occult sites, Liana was ready to give up. "Now, hold on!" Liana's eyes caught sight of a demonology website. "Please, tell me what I need!" Clicking on the link, she was led to a home page. "Man, this guy's got a lot of stuff… Oh! Stuff on mates? Great!" She clicked the link and began reading.

_ Demons' mates are often human more than anything else. The human will be marked from birth with a symbol that corresponds to the demon. The mate is decided at the birth of a demon, whether the human is already alive or not._

After a minute of reading, Liana began shaking. "This is… This is nuts!" She cried, closing the browser. "That's crazy!" She started laughing, as if to calm herself. "Who…who the hell would believe that? Occult obsessed thirteen-year-olds, that's who!" Liana's laughter died down. "Still… it was pretty convincing… I shouldn't worry too much." She shrugged and began to play a computer game.

* * *

A week later, Emanuel looked to Liana in worry during class. Liana had been acting strange in class and giving Mr. Faustus odd looks. "Hey, Liana." Emanuel whispered to his seating partner. "Are you feeling okay?"

"Just fine." Liana lied. In truth, she was becoming paranoid. Claude had not said anything to her in reality all week. In her dreams, Claude had not appeared at all. Liana couldn't describe what emotion she felt, but it made her much more nervous than usual.

"Are you sure?" Emanuel pestered.

"I said I'm fine!" Liana growled. Emanuel blinked in surprise, and turned his attention back to the front. "Damn demon…" Liana muttered.

"Miss Riveron." Liana looked up at the end of class. "Please see me after school." Liana felt a knot in her stomach as she nodded.

* * *

"I'm worried about Liana." Emanuel confided in his friend as they began their trek home at the end of the day.

"Who?" His friend, Kevin, asked.

"You know. The girl who sits next to me in Physics."

"Oh yeah!" Kevin smiled. "Why are you worried?"

"She's acting weird." They crossed a street.

"How do you figure?"

"She keeps whispering things in class and glaring at the teacher."

"Maybe she's got a grudge against him."

"Can't be." A light turned red. "He's only been here for two weeks."

"Well, you know Liana." Kevin shrugged. "She might just be on her period."

"Dude!" Emanuel frowned. "Don't say that!"

"Why not?"

"It's rude and inconsiderate."

"Whatever." Kevin whistled. "Oh! Did you see that new episode last night?"

"No, what was it?"

* * *

Liana walked to the Physics room, still nervous, but this time, more agitated. She knocked on the door, less timidly this time. Claude couldn't open the door fast enough. "Liana." He outstretched his arms, as though he were going to hug her. "It's good to see you again." Liana grabbed his hands, stopping him.

"Keep your hands where I can see 'em." Liana glared, sitting in Emanuel's seat. "Where were you?" She hated to admit it, but she was worried. God only knows why…

"I ran into some… issues." Claude said, his eyes never leaving Liana as he closed the door. "I'm sorry, my butterfly."

"Well, at least you're okay." Liana said sheepishly. "And, why do you call me that? A butterfly."

"Because that's what you are." Claude smirked. "My butterfly." Liana blushed.

"Whatever…" She looked away, but still felt Claude's eyes staring at her. "Stop looking at me."

"Yes, my queen." Liana's face reddened even more.

"So, why did you want me here?" Liana asked, trying to change the topic.

"I know that you've learned more about demons and their mates." Claude said, the smirk leaving his face.

"Oh, have you…"

"Yes." Claude nodded. "I know that you are afraid. Don't be."

"Kinda hard, though." Liana admitted. "I'm actually pretty scared of demons, y'know." Claude gave a soft chuckle.

"There's no need, Liana." He said comfortingly, gently taking her hand in his as though she were extremely fragile. "I will protect you always." Liana blushed, now looking down.

"If you say so…" Liana was surprised at herself. A few hours ago, she was mad as hell at Claude, but now, she was as gentle as a lamb. "Claude? Do you ever wonder why demons get their mate? You know, like, how it's decided or whatever."

"I do sometimes." Claude looked at Liana's painted golden nails. He smiled, a small one, but a smile all the same. He then looked into Liana's eyes. Raising his free hand to gently cup Liana's face, Claude gently stroked her cheek with his thumb. "Such beautiful blue eyes."

"Thanks… I guess." Liana blushed. She blinked as Claude whispered something.

"And anger into love." He looked at Liana. "That's what makes your lover." Liana stiffened as Claude leaned in.

"Wh… What are you doing?" She asked, frightened. Claude looked as though he had come out of a trance and pulled away.

"I apologize, Liana." He said quickly. "I don't know what came over me."

"It's fine…" Liana said, although it sounded more like a question.

Emanuel smiled at Liana the next day, noticing that his friend seemed to be more at ease. He also noticed that she had stopped giving Mr. Faustus dangerous looks. Although he couldn't help but notice that she seemed to have something on her mind. What was it?

Liana couldn't help but wonder about Claude's actions the day before. He was also not in her dream that night. She even wondered how her emotions about him had changed so suddenly. It was just so odd to her…

The dreams had started a month ago, and Liana was at first frightened by them. No one else, not even Emanuel, the kid who noticed almost everything (and was apparently a snitch), noticed. Liana never confided in anyone about the dreams, nor did she want to. They would probably think she was crazy!

"Hey, Liana." A girl, Bailey, came up to her during Phys. Ed. "Are you feeling alright? You've been acting kinda weird."

"Huh?" Liana was pulled from her thoughts. "Oh, yeah. I'm fine."

"If you say so…" Bailey walked away, passing a basketball to her partner. Liana sat down near the wall, pondering various things, some important, some not.

"Look out!" A girl called. Liana looked up and, upon seeing a basketball flying towards her, flinched, waiting for impact that never came. Gasps were heard from around the gym.

"It's Mr. Faustus!" Someone called.

"What's he doing here?" Another asked. Liana opened her eyes to see Claude standing in front of her, a basketball caught in one hand. She lowered her arms.

"Are you alright, Miss Riveron?" Claude asked. Liana nodded, still shaken. Their current teacher, Miss Heinley, was currently distracted.

Maryanne watched as Mr. Faustus led Liana out of the gym. "Man." A girl next to her said to her friend. "Is he cute or what?"

"He's a teacher, dipshit!" Maryanne knew that the statement wasn't directed at her, but damn did it sting!

"Why does he favor Liana?" Maryanne asked herself as the girls changed out. "He's always telling her to stay after school." Then a shock hit her. "Are they doing something?" She chuckled. "As if…" Maryanne prayed she was wrong. _I like Mr. Faustus too, you know!_

* * *

**A/N: Ooh~ What's going on with Maryanne? Click in next time to find out, along with other things! Hope you enjoyed!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank you to everyone for your feedback! Here's Chapter 4. (Please note, I'm writing this at my mom's house, so there may be errors. Sorry!)**

* * *

**IV**

* * *

"Thanks for saving me…" Liana looked away as Claude led her out of the gym. "I'm sorry. I should've been paying more attention."

"It's no trouble, Liana." Claude smiled, looking at Liana, who seemed to be observing a monarch butterfly. "Do you like butterflies?"

"Oh. Well, yeah." Liana admitted, admiring the orange wings until the butterfly flew out of sight. "They're pretty. Don't you think so?"

"Yes, I do." Claude looked at Liana's eyes. "Very pretty." He wasn't referring to the butterflies, though. Liana smiled.

"I'm glad." She said in a soft voice. Claude opened the door to the classroom for Liana. "Thank you." She gave a polite nod as she passed him. Looking around, she saw the classroom was empty. "Do you have a class this period?"

"No." Claude said, closing the door.

"Ah, so it's like, a break or something." Liana felt embarrassed as she got no response. "N-Nevermind. Sorry." She felt the feeling of embarrassment grow as Claude remained quiet. _He's judging me now. _She thought despairingly. _God, I wish I could just drop down dead right now._

"Don't say that." Claude said, a shocked look on his face.

"Say what?" Liana snapped her head around to look at him.

"Don't wish you were dead." Claude wrapped his arms around her in a hug. Liana stood there, stiff.

"Please don't tell me you can hear my thoughts now…" Liana whimpered as Claude pulled away.

"Then I won't." Claude smiled at what vaguely resembled a joke. Liana sighed in frustration.

"God… Is there anything else I should know before I jump off a roof in pure irritation?" Liana crossed her arms. Claude frowned at the image of his mate killing herself out of frustration.

"First off," Claude said, almost losing himself to his own frustration. "I would never let you do that anways. Second, as a demon's mate, you will soon learn that we will eventually be connected in almost every way." Liana cried out.

"Oh, come on!" She threw her arms up. Claude smirked at Liana's reaction. She was just so amusing sometimes. Liana frowned. "Why are you smiling?" She asked, only slightly irritated.

"Nothing, my dear." Claude gently took Liana's face in his hands. "So beautiful."

"Claude…?" Liana began shivering. Claude leaned in closer. "Claude, you're scaring me…" Claude paused, then leaned in to whisper into Liana's ear.

"Night into day." He whispered to a confused and slightly frightened Liana. "Salt into sugar, and hatred into admiration." He gently kissed her ear. "That's what makes your mate." Liana blushed as the bell rang. Claude pulled away, smirked. "You'd best go to your next class."

"Yeah…" Liana stood quickly and left.

* * *

_What the fuck was that all about?_ Liana thought as she moved to History. She then quickly reminded herself that Claude could hear her thoughts now. She quickly looked at two boys, one of which was teasing his friend that he was going to push the other off the railing. _So stupid._ She thought, she wasn't referring to the boys, though.

_ Is everything alright?_ She heard Claude's voice in her head and nearly had a panic attack in the hall.

_What the fuck?_ She screamed internally, running to the History classroom. _Get out of my head!_

_ As you wish._

"Liana?" She looked up to see Maryanne, looking concerned and confused.

"Hey, Mary!" Liana forced a smile.

"Are you okay?" Maryanne asked her friend as Liana walked inside.

"Yep!" Liana lied. "Everything's fine."

"Are you sure?" Maryanne raised an eyebrow. Liana wasn't normally this nervous.

"Totally!" Maryanne sighed. If there _was_ something wrong, Liana was definitely not going to tell her.

"Whatever." The bell rang as Maryanne and Liana took their seats.

Maryanne had always been comparing herself to other people. The random couples in the hall, the honors students, and even the girl who'd been her best friend since elementary school. Especially Liana.

Liana always seemed so perfect, with her light-blue eyes, her curly brown hair, her pale skin, and even her small bust was perfect. _Okay, maybe not that perfect._ Maryanne thought as she struggled to pay attention. _I mean, hell! I'm bigger than her! And damnit! I get better grades than her! _She looked around the room for anyone giving her odd looks. _Good, no mind readers._

Maryanne sighed quietly. _I'm a senior in high school. I'm 18 years old and yet I've never had my first kiss._ She looked at Liana. _She's probably had at least one boyfriend…_

* * *

"Hey, Liana." Maryanne walked up to Liana after class.

"Hey, Maryanne." Liana smiled, the thought of Claude long out of her mind. "What's up?"

"I was wondering…" Maryanne paused. "Have you ever had a boyfriend?" Liana laughed.

"No way!" She grinned at her friend. "You know I'm not good enough for anyone!"

"As if!" Maryanne protested. "You're pretty as all hell!"

"Aw, shucks!" Liana smiled, waving her hand.

"Hey, Liana." Maryanne spoke after some silence. "What do you think of Mr. Faustus?"

"That guy?" Liana did her best to act like nothing was up. "He's alright I guess. He gives pretty hard homework though, I can tell you that much!"

"Well, it _is _Physics!" Maryanne laughed, smiling as she stopped at her locker. "One more class to go!"

"Yep!" Liana nodded. "See you!"

_I'm 'alright'? _Claude asked teasingly.

_Shut up._

* * *

**A/N: And that was Chapter 4! It seems Maryanne is starting to get jealous of Liana. But what for? Let me know! Sorry for the short chapter! Hope you enjoyed! (Special thanks to my friend, V, for helping me with ideas!)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thank you to everyone for your feedback! Here's chapter 5! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**V**

* * *

"And then there was this one time in Phys. Ed a few months ago, we were doing some sort of ballerina crap, so I tried a leap. I tripped trying to get in the air and landed on my face." Liana laughed at the memory. Claude smirked. He had tried to initiate an actual conversation with Liana in her dream that night, so he had asked if she had any stories. He was definitely not regretting any of it.

"Did it hurt?" He asked.

"Nah." Liana shook her head. "It was on a mat, so it kinda stung a little."

"Where did it sting?" Claude asked.

"On my cheek." Liana explained, although she was confused. "I think I bit it by accident. I don't remember." Claude leaned down slightly and kissed Liana's cheek. She blushed. "Well, then."

"I'm sorry." Claude apologized.

"It's fine." Liana smiled. The smile ran away from her as the forest began to waver. "I think I'm waking up." She said, almost sadly as the forest returned to normal.

"Then." Claude took her hand. "I shall see you when you arrive at school." The forest wavered, then shook, then faded altogether. When Liana woke up, she thought she could still feel Claude holding her hand.

* * *

"Hey! Liana!" Maryanne called.

"Hey, Mary!" Liana smiled, hugging her friend.

"Dude! Okay, so listen!"

"I'm listening." Liana said, opening her locker.

"Okay, so, I've got the biggest crush on this one guy!" Maryanne squealed.

"Ooh!" Liana grinned. "Who is it? Wait, wait, don't tell me!" Liana put a finger to her chin. "Eh… Is it that guy in Mr. Thele's homeroom?"

"Nope!" Maryanne giggled.

"Aw, man. Okay, so… Is it Manny." 'Manny' was Emanuel's nickname.

"As if!" Maryanne cried. "He's the snitch, remember?"

"But he's nice!" Liana protested as they walked to their first class.

"When you haven't done anything wrong!" Maryanne retorted.

"Agh! Fine! Tell me!" Liana gave in.

"You'll have to wait and see!" Maryanne grinned. Liana lightly punched Maryanne in the arm.

"You jerk!" She cried as they walked into the Geometry classroom.

Liana looked around the Physics classroom, and could not find Claude. "Hey," A boy said to no one, although everyone listened. "Where's Mr. Faustus?"

"Hell if I know!" Someone across the room said.

"Do we get a sub?" Another asked.

"Then it's 'Sit Wherever You Want' day!" Someone cheered.

"Not yet, Danny!" Danny lowered his arm. "Maybe he's just late."

"As if…" Liana scoffed quietly. "He's never late. Right?"

"Who are you talking too?" Emanuel asked, concerned for Liana.

"No one." Liana said rather quickly. Emanuel shrugged.

"Alright." He said. Everyone was quiet as the door opened. Liana's face brightened, but then fell as a female substitute teacher walked through the door. Emanuel did a silent cheer; he wasn't too fond of Mr. Faustus. To Emanuel, something was off.

_Claude? _Liana thought. _Where are you? Are you okay?_ Much to her dismay, she got no response. At least not until class was over.

_I'm fine._ She smiled as she heard Claude's voice. _I'm sorry I wasn't there. I ran into some trouble._

_ Okay. _Liana nodded, although she was sure Claude couldn't see. _I was just worried, that's all._

_ Thank you for your concern._

_No problem!_ She paused. _Will I see you tonight?_

_ Most likely._

_ Okay. See you then!_

Liana smiled as she walked to her locker. She was just happy that Claude was alright.

"Liana!" Maryanne called.

"Hey!" Liana grinned at her friend.

"Well, you're chipper today." Maryanne tilted her head slightly to the side as she put her hands on her hips.

"I'm just happy Claude's alright." Liana blinked, realizing what she said.

"Who's that?" Maryanne asked.

"Oh… uh…" Liana tried to think of a good explanation. "He's… my… friend that I… haven't… seen in a… while…"

"Why'd you break up your sentence?" Maryanne asked. "Is there something you're not telling me?" She leaned in. "Is he your boyfriend? Damn it! Why didn't you tell me?"

"I thought…" Liana blushed. Good thing Maryanne doesn't know what Claude's last name is. If that even _was _his last name. "I thought you'd get upset."

"Well, only a little." Maryanne admitted. "But only because you didn't tell me!"

"Well, I'm sorry!" Liana said sarcastically.

"Jerk." Maryanne smiled. "C'mon. Let's go to P.E."

"Let me get my gym clothes first!" Liana protested, stuffing the blue shorts into her backpack.

"Well, hurry up!" Maryanne called, running ahead.

"I'm moving!"

In P.E., Liana remembered that it was Claude's break period. If he was here now, maybe she could ditch.

_Hey, Claude._ Liana thought.

_Yes?_

_ Are you at school now?_

_ Yes. Why?_

_ Can I ditch to go see you?_

_ No._

_ Oh, come on! Not fair!_

_ You'll have to wait until after school._

_ Gah! Fine…_

_ Good girl. _Liana blushed.

_Shut up._

The end of the day seemed to come much slower than usual. Maybe it was because she couldn't wait to see Claude. Hah! No way… Yes way. She knocked on the door and waited. Surprisingly, Claude didn't answer.

_Hey, Claude. I'm here._

No response.

_Claude, you okay? _

Nothing.

_Dude. I'm here. Open the door, please._

_ Go home._ Claude's voice sounded urgent.

_Huh? Why?_

_ Just do as I say._

_ Why? Claude, you're scaring me…_

No response.

_Claude? I'm coming in._ Liana took out a book and a number 2 pencil. Using the book as a shield, and the pencil as a potential weapon if need be, she carefully opened the door. Looking around, she saw the room was empty.

"Claude?" She called out, walking inside. The door slammed shut behind her. Startled, she spun around to see a man with red eyes smiling at her. The smile was fake. "Who are you?"

"My, didn't he tell you to go home?" The man spoke smoothly.

"So?" Liana glared defiantly.

"What a disobedient mate he has." Liana growled.

"Who the fuck are you?" She snapped.

"Who am I?" The man asked, as if to repeat Liana's question. "Well, you don't need to know that do you?"

"Alright. Where's Claude?" Liana gripped her pencil. _Aim for the eyes. If he doesn't block it. If that fails hit him where it hurts with the book._

_ That won't work._

_Claude! Where the hell are you?_

_ Right behind you._ Liana turned her head to see Claude behind her.

"I told you to go home." He spoke dangerously.

"Well, I was worried." Liana frowned. "Don't judge." Claude's eyes widened as Liana turned back to the man, who was raising silver, butter knives? What the fuck? Liana backed away, not liking the way he was holding the cutlery. Claude snaked an arm around Liana's waist, pulling her out of the way as the man threw the knives. "What the hell?"

"Protecting your mate?" The man smirked in amusement. "Such a drastic change from your previous master." The man began walking towards the two.

"Stay away from her!" Claude yelled. Liana stiffened, afraid. She'd never heard Claude yell like that, hell, she'd never heard him yell at all.

"Wh… What's going on?" Liana knew that voice.

"Mary!" She cried. Maryanne stood in the doorway, shocked. "Get out of here!"

"What… what's happening?" Maryanne could hardly believe what she was seeing. "Mr. Faustus, why are you holding Liana like that? And who's that guy?"

"Just go!" Liana cried. "That guy's nuts, I tell you!" The man advanced towards Maryanne, he held new knives the same way. "Mary! Run!" She squirmed to get out of Claude's grip. "Let me go!" Claude only tightened his grip.

_No. _Claude spoke in her mind. _I can't._

_ Yes you can, damn it!_ Liana ducked down as Claude slightly loosened his grip and ran towards the man, raising her textbook. Maryanne's eyes widened.

"Get away from her!" Liana screamed, slamming the book on the man's head. She swung in again, but was stopped by the man.

"Liana!" Maryanne cried. "I'll… I'll go get help!" The man shot her a look, stopping her in her tracks.

"You stay." He said dangerously.

"Liana!" Claude yelled. "Move!" Liana tried to break free of the man's grasp, but was stuck.

"A little help, por favor?" Liana asked. Claude glared at the man, and flicked his wrist. Liana swore she saw very thin threads form around the man. The man glared at Claude.

"Make one move against her again," Claude warned. "And I'll kill you." The man smirked.

"Alright." He let go of Liana's hand. Liana then dashed back over to Claude.

"What… was that?" Maryanne asked, still paralyzed with fear.

"The demon's spider webs." The man said.

"D-Demon?" Maryanne shivered. "Get real! Demons are just fairytales!"

"I'm afraid we are very real, Miss Maryanne." The man smirked at Maryanne's reaction.

"How do you know my name?" She asked, now frightened. The man just chuckled, then disappeared.

"Where'd that fucker go?" Liana growled.

"He's gone." Claude said.

"What, and who, in the hell was that?" Maryanne demanded.

"A quarrel that got out of hand." Claude explained. "That man's name was Sebastian."

_I told you to go home._

_ Too late now, huh?_ Claude glared at Liana. _Stop staring at me._

"And another thing." Maryanne put a hand on her hip. "Why were you holding Liana like that?"

_Shall I?_

_ Might as well…_

"She is my mate." Claude explained. "And I am hers." Maryanne felt her world crumble. The man she was crushing on was already in a relationship with her best friend?

* * *

**A/N: Oh shit! Poor Mary! Well, why was Sebastian there? How did he know Maryanne's name? Let me know! (Answers will (probably) be given later on.) Hope you enjoyed!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thank you to MittytheShinigami for your review and to ChibiCheshire for your favorite! Thanks for your patience! Here's chapter 6~!**

* * *

**VI**

Maryanne didn't speak to Liana the following day. The way Maryanne looked at Liana gave her chills; Liana had never received that look from Maryanne before._ She probably hates me now…_

_Wednesday, St. Francis High School, 3:47 p.m._

"What… did you… say?" Maryanne asked, devastated, even though she had heard Mr. Faustus perfectly.

"Mary…" Liana took a step towards her now crying friend. Maryanne's expression of shock slowly turned to one of anger and bitter hatred. She reared to punch Liana, then stopped, lowered her arm, and ran away. "Mary!" Liana started to run after Maryanne, then stopped at the door and glared at Claude. "Thanks for nothing." She hissed, then started running after Maryanne.

_Friday, Present Time, St. Francis High School, 3:08 p.m._

Liana looked at the clock anxiously, then at Maryanne. Maryanne's eyes were glued to the teacher and her lecture, unlike their usual wandering.

_Is everything alright, Liana?_ Claude asked in Liana's head.

_Go away._ Liana gave a silent sigh, putting her head down. _She hates me now because of you._

_ That's still no reason for me to leave you be. You're worried, aren't you?_

_ Damn right! I'm worried that I'll lose my best friend!_

_ Is there anything I can do?_

_ Only if you're willing to go date her._

_ I'm afraid I can't._

_ Then I guess we're out of luck…_

Liana looked grim as the bell rang, signaling the students' freedom for the weekend. Emanuel looked sadly at his friend from across the room; he'd never seen Liana this upset for the end of the day since… well… ever!

"Hey, Liana." Emanuel walked over to Liana as she stood. "Are you okay? You look kinda down."

"I'm worried." Liana admitted.

"About what?" Emanuel asked as he and Liana walked outside.

"I think Maryanne hates me now."

"What?" Emanuel was shocked. He knew the two girls had been best friends ever since third grade, mostly because he went to the same school as they did, and to say he was surprised would be an understatement. "Why?"

"I think…" Liana paused. _Should I tell him?_

_ Only if he can keep it secret…_

"Hey, can you keep a secret?" Liana asked.

"Of course!" Emanuel blinked. "What is it?"

"Well, it's not actually that much of a secret…" _I'm just gonna word it differently._

_ Alright._

"That's alright!"

"Well, I have a boyfriend, and it was the guy Maryanne was crushing on."

"Oh dang." Emanuel blinked. "That's crazy, who was it?"

"Oh… I can't say…"

"That's okay!" Emanuel smiled. "I hope you two can work it out."

"I hope so, too." Liana looked sad as Emanuel walked away.

"Yo! Liana!" A boy, Noah, called. "Mr. Faustus is lookin' for you!"

"You don't say…" Liana muttered. "I'm going." Liana frowned, walking towards the Physics classroom. She knocked on the door, and, much to her surprise, Maryanne opened the door. "Oh, hey Mary."

"Hey." Maryanne nodded. "Come on in."

"Thanks." Liana looked nervously at Maryanne, who was closing the door.

"Liana." Claude sat at the teacher's desk.

"Claude." Liana frowned. "What's up?"

"Maryanne has something important to tell you." Claude looked at Maryanne, who was looking at Liana with the most serious face Liana had ever seen.

"Liana… You know that Sebastian guy from Wednesday, right?" Maryanne spoke flatly.

"Yeah…" Liana slowly nodded. "What about 'im?"

"So… You know how you're Claude's mate, right?"

"Uh-huh…"

"Okay, so… I'm Sebastian's mate."

Liana looked at her friend in shock, then began to nervously laugh. "Oh, good one, Mary. You got me!"

"I'm not joking, Liana." Maryanne looked somewhat hurt. "C'mon, this is serious." Liana stopped laughing.

"Right, sorry." Liana looked down. "But, didn't you want to date Claude?" She couldn't help but see Claude shiver. _Sorry. It's true._

_ I know…_

"Well, yeah, but… then I found out I couldn't." Maryanne looked at her feet. "And… I'm sorry for ignoring you." She looked up. "Can we still be friends?"

"Sure!" Liana said quickly, snapping her head up. "I was worried you'd hate me forever…"

"I thought I would, too." Maryanne shrugged. "But I guess it's alright now, right?"

"Right." Liana nodded. "So, what did you want to see me for, Claude?" Liana looked past Maryanne.

"You can leave now, Maryanne." Claude spoke, gesturing for Maryanne to leave.

"Alright." Maryanne nodded, leaving without saying another word. Liana fidgeted, not liking the silence.

"So…" Liana spoke up. "What did you want to see me for?" No response, just Claude staring at her. "Claude?" Claude didn't blink. "Earth to Claude. Come in, Claude." She waved a hand in front of his face. Before she could think, he gripped her hand. "Woah!" Liana yelped, trying to back away. Claude swiftly wrapped an arm around Liana's waist. He leaned in close to a frightened Liana.

"Don't be afraid, my queen." He whispered, gently brushing Liana's cheek with his hand. "You have nothing to fear."

"C-Claude…" Liana's eyes widened as Claude leaned in closer. His lips were unbearably close… He jerked away suddenly.

"I'm sorry." He apologized quickly. "I'm not sure what came over me…" He didn't let go of Liana though.

"It's alright. I think…" Liana blushed, looking down.

"Liana."

"Yeah?" Liana looked back up.

"May I kiss you?" Claude asked with a sudden shyness. Liana's blush deepened. She had only kissed one boy before, and she had hardly remembered what it was like. Still, it wouldn't hurt to jog her memory a little.

"Sure… I guess." Liana shrugged. Claude smirked, gently intertwining his fingers in Liana's hair. He slowly brought her closer as she closed her eyes. They were about to kiss when Liana's ringtone rang out. She blushed as Claude let go.

"Shouldn't you answer that?" He asked, almost teasingly.

"O-Okay…" Liana internally frowned as she read the caller ID on her phone. "It's my dad. Sorry." She answered. "Hello?"

"Liana!" Her father said heartily. "Where are you?"

"I'm coming." Liana said, grabbing her backpack. "I just stayed to get some help on the homework."

"Oh, that's okay, then." Her father smiled, although Liana couldn't see it. "It's better than what I thought you were doing."

"What did you think I was doing?" Liana asked. "Goodbye, Mr. Faustus." She waved to Claude.

"Goodbye." Claude smirked, waving.

"I thought you had a boyfriend I don't know about!" Her father laughed. "Guess I don't have to worry about that yet."

"Nope." Liana looked back at the closed door. "Not at all…"

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait for a short chapter! What do you all think should happen next? Let me know! Hope you enjoyed!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thanks to MittytheShinigami and redsaphire for your reviews! (Mitty, I may have to steal your idea and claim it as my own!) Enjoy chapter 7!**

* * *

**VII**

* * *

Liana sat next to Claude with her knees held to her chest. The two were sitting in silence that night, for Liana had nothing interesting to tell, and Claude didn't seem to want to initiate conversation. "Hey, Claude?" Liana looked up at Claude . "Are you okay? You've been kinda quiet lately…" The past two weeks had been spent in an awkward silence between the two. Claude had never called for her after school, and in the dreams, he had hardly said a word. After a minute of no response, Liana looked down. "I'll be taking your silence as 'No response'."

"I just wish I knew what was bothering him…" Liana vented to Maryanne as they sat outside during the lunch period.

"Have you tried asking him?" Maryanne asked, taking a bite of her peanut butter sandwich.

"Yes!" Liana exclaimed. "At least three times!"

"All at once?"

"I'm not _that _annoying!" _Am I?_ No response.

"Has he at least been giving you hints?"

"If he has," Liana bit into a cracker. "I'm too dumb to see it." She swallowed. "Maybe I did something wrong…"

"Girl, hush!" Maryanne frowned. "I think I should have a word with him…"

"No!" Liana yelped.

"Why not?" Maryanne pouted. "He needs to at least tell you if something's wrong."

"I'm… scared, I guess." Liana admitted. "I'm scared of what's bothering him. I mean, if he doesn't want to tell me, then it has to be something serious, right?"

"Yeah, I guess…" Maryanne shrugged. "Maybe I should talk to Sebastian about it."

"Do you guys have the same thing me and Claude do?" Liana asked. "You know, like, the mind reading and the dream things?"

"We've got the mind reading thing." Maryanne explained. "But not the dream. I do see him sometimes when no one else does, though. He tells me the answers to the questions on the tests sometimes."

"What?" Liana yelped. "Get me in on some of that!"

"Ask Claude, not me." Maryanne sang as the bell rang. "Anyways, you should ask him after school."

"But what if he doesn't respond again?" Liana asked, putting on her backpack.

"If you pester him enough, he should tell you." Maryanne smirked. "It's always works when I try to get something out of you."

"That's because my patience runs out quicker than his does." Liana frowned. "I'll give it my best, then."

"That's the spirit!" Maryanne grinned as the two parted ways. Liana sighed, walking to the Physics room. _Time for another round of being ignored…_ No response or comment…

"Hey, Liana." Emanuel whispered. "Are you feeling okay?" Liana lied by nodding her head.

_Hey, Claude._ Liana stared directly at Claude as he gave a lecture to the class. _C'mon… At least say something! I'd take a 'not right now' even! _As expected, there was no response. _You're kidding me!_ Liana sighed.

Emanuel frowned. Why was Liana so upset? His spirits brightened when he saw Liana smirk.

_Hey Claude. _Liana thought she saw Claude's eyes slightly avert towards her. _I love you._ Liana's eyes widened. "Oh jeez…" She whispered quietly so Emanuel wouldn't hear her. "What in the hell did I just tell him…"

"And since I'm in a good mood today." Liana looked at Claude, who now wore a small smile. "I will not give any homework tonight."

_I love you too. _Liana smiled as she finally heard Claude. Emanuel adopted a smile on his features.

_There's the Liana I love._

* * *

"Yo! Liana!" Maryanne called, walking over to Liana at the end of the day.

"Hey, Mary!" Liana grinned as she closed her locker.

"Did you get it out of him?" Maryanne asked.

"Not really, but…" She giggled like an idiot at the memory.

"But?" Maryanne asked with a grin on her face. "Did something happen I should know about?"

"Okay." Liana giggled again. "He said he loves me!"

"No way!" Maryanne grinned, hugging her friend. "I freaking knew it! Now if only Sebastian would tell me that…" She looked off to her right.

"Just give him some time." Liana teased. "But oh my gosh! I still can't believe it!"

"Now if he ignores you again, you can use his words against him!" Maryanne chuckled. Liana smiled.

"Now if he only let me."

* * *

"If I had known how upset you'd be," Claude finally spoke to Liana in her dream that night. "I would've told you."

"What was it anyways?" Liana asked.

"Just a simple argument that I smoldered on for too long." Claude said simply.

"What was it about?" Liana asked. Claude hesitated.

"You." Liana's eyes widened.

"Why me?" She asked, frightened.

"Sebastian was…" Claude stopped, wondering how he should word his sentence. Liana waited. "He… wanted you to be his mate."

"Why?" Liana asked. "What's wrong with Mary?" Claude hesitated again.

"He says it's because your soul is pure."

"Pure?" Liana blinked. "How so?"

"I… I'm not sure." Liana didn't like this side of Claude. He was too… unsure, if that was the right word. "But he cannot have you or your soul."

"Why would he get my soul if I were his mate anyway?" Liana asked.

"He wouldn't." Claude looked at Liana almost sadly. "Demons are not permitted to the souls of their mates. We are not allowed to bring harm to our mates."

"That's comforting." Liana shrugged. "I guess. Does that mean other people can hurt me?"

"Yes." Claude nodded. He gently took Liana's hand. "But I will never let any harm come to you." He leaned in close, his lips almost touching Liana's. "You are my mate for eternity." He whispered. "And I will love you for as long as eternity and longer." Liana blushed.

"Claude…" Liana could barely speak. "I… I'll love you too." Claude leaned in closer as Liana closed her eyes, waiting for the gentle touch of his lips that never came. Liana opened her eyes and found herself in her bed, just woken up. "Oh, come on!" She cried.

* * *

**A/N: Haha! Got'cha twice! Will Claude and Liana ever kiss? Probably later. What'll happen now? Wait 'till chapter 8 to find out! Hope you enjoyed!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Thank you everyone for your patience! Sorry this took so long. Hope you enjoy chapter 8!**

* * *

**VIII**

Liana's eyes stuck to the History teacher as she gave a lecture to the class. She took notes furiously, nearly copying down every word the teacher said. Finals were coming and since it was Liana's senior year, Liana knew "winging it" wouldn't work this time around.

Maryanne glanced at her friend in slight shock. Liana wasn't normally this… enthusiastic about finals. She shrugged. Maybe Liana was finally getting things together.

"Hey! Liana!" Maryanne called at the end of the class. "What's gotten into you? You were like, staring at Ms. G all through class." Maryanne put her hands to her eyes and wiggled her fingers as if they were laser beams.

"Is there a brain in there?" Liana asked jokingly as she patted Maryanne's head. "Finals week is next week. I gotta get my shit together again."

"Was it ever together in the first place?" Maryanne laughed. Liana gave a playful frown.

* * *

_Liana._ Claude spoke in her mind as Liana walked to her locker at the end of the week. It was the first time he'd spoken to her since Monday.

_Yeah? _Liana responded happily.

_ Come to the classroom._

_ Okay, I'll be right there._ Liana closed her locker and started for the Physics room. She knocked on the door and waited. She could see Emanuel and Kevin talking down the hall.

"Hello, Liana." Claude smirked as he opened the door.

"Hey, Claude." Liana smiled, walking inside. "What's up?"

"I wanted to see you." Claude said simply as he sat down at the teacher's desk.

"Aww…" Liana smiled. "You big sweetie." She giggled. "Well, I'm here. You saw me. Can I go now? I need to study for the finals."

"Not yet." Claude stood and walked over to Liana. He stared into her eyes for a while.

"Hey, Claude." Liana blinked. "Are you okay?" No response. "Okay, you're kinda creeping me out…" Without warning, Claude slammed his lips against hers. Liana's eyes widened in complete shock. She was surprised and slightly scared, but enjoyed the kiss, if only a little. Liana gradually closed her eyes and kissed back. Claude gently placed a hand on her cheek. He parted their lips by moving downward to Liana's neck letting his lips linger at her nape. Liana slowly closed her eyes, enjoying the feel of Claude on her neck.

"Oh my God!" Liana's eyes shot open and she turned around swiftly to see Kevin and Emanuel at the door, staring at her and Claude with wide eyes and open mouths. Emanuel had dropped his textbook. Claude stood, almost glaring at the two boys.

"Uh…" Liana's face turned a deep crimson. Someone had seen. Someone knows. Not knowing what else to do, Liana dashed out of the room past a shocked-out-of-his-mind Kevin, and a heartbroken Emanuel.

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry for the VERY short chapter, but I ran out of ideas. If anyone has any that'd be great! Let me know what you think will happen now! Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
